The Adventures of Mac and Tails
by The Hooded Pyro
Summary: Tails and Mac have been best friends for a long time and never have they had to face such a problem!
1. An adventure is Born

This begins the tale of a Heterochromia(look it up) stricken Hedgehog and his best friend a two tailed fox. The hedgehog was born from a father named Shadow and a mother named Rouge. There son resembled his father greatly but has three hairs that have grown out from his forehead that are white and looks as if it is spreading to his forehead like an infection only contained by the dominant black fur. Where there is red on his father's frills, his are white, but his eyes are what really show change, his left eye is turquoise as his right eye is yellow. The two boys had met at unusual circumstances at first they where set out at one goal. To stop each other from interfering with Shadow and Sonic's fight. Of course they gave it there all but in the end Tails talked Mac into being on their side but Shadow was not pleased to see his son betray him, to reward his son he knocked him out in a fit of rage. After the events of the fight Tails and Mac became even better friends as the years dragged on, but at the end of the day they would sleep well knowing the events of the earlier day where fresh and almost never the same. Of course they did not always hang out with each other for they had there own personal lives and a sort of family to return to Although Mac no longer lived with his mother and father he still had someone else in his life, Maria who was murdered on the arch was reincarnated as a Hedgehog but to her surprise Shadow had not wanted to continue to be with her and Mac managed to fall in love with her. So while Tails returned to Cream the rabbit Mac would return every day to Maria. But most days where spent with Tails and Mac just doing things they thought fun, but one day things where a little slow. "my god"Mac groaned "could this day be any more Boring?"

"Don't challenge it"crackled Tails half awake.

"it would at least be more interesting then just sitting here"sighed Mac. Then out of no where something smashed behind them as they both fell of the rock they where sitting on startled, as the dirt and smoke faded the two boys rose to there feet to inspect what had finally broken the peace. They set there eyes upon a small object which shouldn't of made such a large crater, the object seemed to be round at the top with two black circles on the half circle, four metal peaces jut out in almost the form of arms and legs the top two on either side extend and then jut up for a little bit to end in a point. Then the bottom two angle out then bend in then out as if a knee is bent to preform a jump. Mac edged closer to it prepared for anything, he crouched and picked up the strange object just barley smaller then his palm and noticed it was on top of a strange box he pulled it out of the ground and flicked open the strange box to see a few things of paper and a strange crystal. Mac opened the first paper it was a note, it read:


	2. The note

Greetings, Hedgehog

We have been watching you and your two tailed fox friend for quite some time. We have considered to let you in on a secret. The emblem that has landed by you is considered one of the only remaining relics of our lost civilization, it is not just an ordinary relic it contains a great power that cannot be contained for long, fallow the map and bring the relic to the temple quickly, there is great danger in your path, and we fear you are not alone now. Keep to the shadows do not trust skull heads in cloaks you will know when you find the area. Good luck and stay alive

Unknown


	3. Showdown at Station Square

Mac eyed the note suspicious but then again he did just watch it fall from the sky. "Well?" Tails looked confused "what does it say?" Mac reread the letter back to his best friend and they shared an uneasy glance at each other, they remained silent for a long time "we should look at the map" Mac said uneasily trying to break the silence. "yeah but, you should put that relic away" he said as Mac checked the map and set the strange relic on the metal plate on his glove (that looked just like his fathers as does his shoes). he examined the map as the relic rested on the red plate on his glove "well this is ra" before Mac could finish his sentence a blast erupted next to them sending them tumbling down the small hill that was formed by the creator. Mac looked around in a mad frenzy, but saw only darkness of a cave and a strange blue glow then it faded. "what was that thing?" stumbled Mac

"What was what?"Asked tails

"That weird blue glow in that cave over there"Said Mac in a frenzy of fear.

Tails looked up "I didn't see it, examine the box again maybe there is something there." Mac slowly walked to the box and looked into it, he saw only one other thing, a strange figure of a creature in a black cloak, red faded pants, but the head was the weirdest part the head was only a skull one eye was just a hole and the other was a strange blue orb. "Tails you better come see this thing." Tails walked up to the knelt down Mac who was staring down at the figure "what is it?"he noticed the strange doll "whoa.. was that what you saw?"Mac only nodded, they both rose to there feet and Mac glanced over at the map "we should get moving, before the others of this thing"he shook the figure "come find us"

"Yeah"Tails said "where to first?"Mac consulted the map. "it heads towards station square" said Mac slightly confused.

"well I guess we should start"said tails as they began walking towards the station square. As they entered Station square Mac saw there was no one there, they called out for some one to any one, as they headed towards the center they heard something a strange noise that they could only describe as a growl they shot a glance backwards and saw three black cloaked creatures that looked exactly how the doll showed them to be. They turned back "Tails I think they want to fight" said Mac in a growling tone

"Should we give them what they want?" Asked Tails in an unsettled matter.

"Only way I see it can be done" said Mac getting into a fighting position. Slowly the creatures arrive in the station square and stopped right in front of the two confronted friends "give us the Artifact Boy" growled one of the cloaked people.

"Who are you!" snarled Mac

"We are the Amataza" Said the largest cloaked being.

"alright so your crazed cultists" Said Mac

The Amataza cultist laughed "you can call us what you will that wont matter now give me the artifact"

"No I will not give you what was sent to be protected by us!" Said Mac preparing for the worst.

"Then you shall parish!"said the largest Cultist, as he formed a scythe with his gloved hands and charged the two boys quickly fallowed by the other two. Tails evaded the three cultists and Mac tried to counter the attack but the cultist over powered his punch and sent him into a building. Before Mac had time to the fall a Cultist knocked him on the side and sent him into the air, after the attack delivered by the cultist Tails sent his elbow into the back of the cultist who was sent into the ground from the blow to the spine. Mac regained his feet and kept in the air, then flew towards the Cultist that hit his side, before the cultist could react Mac smashed his fists into the stomach of the Cultist, before Mac could continue to beat the Cultist another Cultist smashed into the back of Mac with his fist, sending him tumbling over the first one. Mac rolled to his feet and jumped away from the cultist he turned to see tails in an exchange of blows with a third Cultist but before they could finish Mac threw a Blast into the cultist eradicate the third Cultist, Mac turned back to the other two with a huge grin "don't get excited that you killed the smallest one"growled the largest "he was the weakest"

"You know you really do know how to kill joy" said mac discouraged. While Mac was distracted the Cultists both smashed there fists into Mac's stomach, sending him through 2 buildings and being stuck into one. Mac pulled out himself and flew towards the cultists, before he could make a move the cultist evaded Macs charge and jabbed him in the side. Mac rolled to his feet and noticed Tails and the other Cultist where gone Mac looked into the air and saw an explosion, he thought "well I found him" Mac charged the last Cultist in an exchange of blows then was able to find an edge to over power him and took it, he grabbed the arm of the Cultists and threw it over his shoulder and blasted him while he was on the floor. "well I guess that solves that" said Mac looking around at the empty city

"Yeah"Said Tails "we should get moving"

"Right, lets go"said Mac as they continued forward to the location.


	4. A Crimson Assassin

After trudging through the desolate Station Square the two adventurers found them self in front of a large forest. "Are you sure this is the place?" Asked Tails confused

"well where did you think they would put it in an ice cream shop?" Question Mac

"Yeah you're right" Tails wishing this where true. They quickly went on but as they where stomping through the woods trouble was brewing at an undisclosed location. A hedgehog shrouded in shadows was expecting some company, two of the cloaked creatures walked into the room "sir he is here"

"Ah good" Crackled the mysterious figure "send him in"

"Right away sir" growled the creature, as the cloaked figure left the room a new one filled his shadows it was one of a hedgehog of a little more then average height and several frills hanging down from the back of his head. "you requested me."

"yes, I am in a bit of a.. Business problem, and I need you to take care of the details" Said the figure who owned the room

"Dead or alive?" Inquired the new hedgehog

"Dead, my offer is 300 rings for both"said the boss

"Make it 600 rings and we will be sailing" argued the new hedgehog

"You don't understand Crimson you are in my debt you will take what ever pay I give you!" Roared the boss in a furry of rage.

"Calm down Amazot, I will do it for 600 all together" Said Crimson

Amazot laughed a bit "That is just how I like it" he said calming down "your armor is in the hanger"

"They will be as good as dead by sunset tomorrow" assured Crimson

"as it should, I shall intrust you get the job done and perhaps you will get extra, and what ever is in there pockets"said Amazot.

"I appreciate it boss, I will gladly kill these rats for you" said Crimson "and who am I after?"Crimson inquired.

Amazot sets down pictures of Mac and Tails. "these two lads named Mac and Tails they have killed the three Amataza agents I sent for them" Yellow eyes glow and examine the pictures

He slightly chuckles "These two are as good as dead" Crimson laughed in enjoyment. "what do you wish for me to do with there corpses when I dispose of them?"inquired the Crimson hedgehog

"You are to search there corpses and find this" Amazot set down another picture, and again the yellow glow shows and fades.

Crimson laughs "they will meet there fate in a crimson blaze."

"I entrust they will" said Amazot. And the two figures departed slowly.


	5. Stalked

"so you think this one will work?" Asked Mac

"it should" Said Tails as they looked up an extremely tall tree

"Alright who should go up?" questioned the Fox

"I guess I will" Said Mac as he began to climb up the tree branch by branch even though he could just fly up it he felt it would be a lot more comfortable to climb it. As he neared the top he felt something coming towards them, something powerful, he slid down the tree as fast as he could.

"See anything?"Quarried the fox.

"Yeah, something has found us, I don't know what it is but I'm sure its out for blood" Mac holding back panic.

"We should get moving then" Said Tails in a panicking tone, they scattered forward trying to find some where to hide, some where for refuge a cave anything they saw nothing. Mac slowly felt hopelessness rise in side of him, then when he felt he had to turn and fight he caught gimps of something, a cave! He launched to the direction of the cave as fast he could, Tails fallowed not long after. At the mouth of the cave Mac leaped inside of it as Tails just Calmly climbed into it. They looked out the mouth and saw a crimson metallic hedgehog, eight frills draped down from his crimson skull on his back rested a tail and two more back frills, he wore gauntlets with strange engravings on both hands and red and black shoes covered in metallic plates firmly rested upon his feet, on his head rested a mask that only allowed black eye balls with yellow pupils to show out. Mac watched the creature fly by and couldn't help but wonder what was under its armor. They kept still and lowered there energy levels to keep the metallic beast from reading there energy, they waited for more then an hour and only peaked to check if the coast was clear. Mac slowly stuck his head out and looked around he saw nothing but trees not a life form was in sight, he slowly crept out of the cave and Tails fallowed not long after, what they didn't suspect was the creature in crimson metal was waiting behind the cave deploying the same tactics they did.


	6. Sneak attack!

They Trekked down an old path of stones being sure they where not watched but Mac could not shake a feeling... "hey Tails..." Said Mac unsure how to continue the sentence

"Yeah?" Questioned the two tailed fox.

"Do you have the feeling we are not alone?" Said Mac thinking to himself that he sounded crazy just asking.

"To be completely honest I have been feeling that ever sense we left the cave" admitted the young fox.

Mac looked around them and saw something heading towards them, a small spherical object with a blue glow coming from the center and leaving in an x like pattern plated in crimson metal. "Tails whats that?" questioned Mac but before Tails had time to answer it erupted in a fury of gas sputtering around the two forcing Mac to cover his mouth the world around him was begging to fall he look around for tails and he was no where in sight, all he herd was a thud then nothing... he felt the ground rushing towards him he fought with all his might and slowly the real world came back he saw his best friend on the floor passed out and he began to drift back into nothing he panic but fought on he saw the same crimson figure watching him he went back into nothing then back into real life the crimson figure was even closer! Then finally the ground came up to meet him... after what felt like hours he awoke, he looked around where he was the world around him was distorted. The trees had no leafs on them the ground was red and the sky was covered in a thick fog, and Tails was no where insight, he began to panic slightly, he stood a moment calming himself down, after he was calm he began to look around. After a while of searching he came across an abandoned city, every citizen dead some still in cars some cars crashed into others, some into objects, some just on the ground, women, children, men, all animals dead. Mac could not step three feet without finding a dead person. Then he came across a sight he did not want to see he found his love Maria dead on the ground, he ran up to her and knelt down at her side reduced to tears and rage. He punched himself to see if it was real and felt a small ping of pain but he could not tell if it was from his dead love or from his punch. He did not care he stood up and next to her saw his mother and father Rouge and Shadow, he lost it he yelled as loud as he could in rage but no sound came out, he turned his head and saw a figure standing in front of him. It was the same crimson creature that stalked him and Tails... he did not stand for long the crimson hedgehog made a dash in the opposite direction but Mac would not let him get away, not after what he did. The crimson hedgehog shot down a couple of obstacles in front of Mac, Mac slid over the hood of a car, climbed over a small fence, and rolled over a few iron columns, he got to his feet in no time and darted for the crimson hedgehog. He tackled him right next to a gasoline pump in a gas station. He tore the creatures mask off to find nothing but a skull looking back at him. And then a flash of white...


	7. The Escape

Mac awoke to feel a strange warmth on his back and a sharp sting in his wrists he looked around and saw he was in a metal box as it gently rocked he realized the smoke made him hallucinate that entire scene he turned to see what the strange warmth was and he saw two furry yellow/ orange white tipped tails. "Tails!" he tried to exclaim but his throat felt sore and dry as if someone poured sand down his mouth the only thing that came out was a muffled dry and weak "Tails" he looked over and saw his friend was just starting to regain consciousness. The fox frantically looked around and noticed something agents his back as well he let out a small growl, Mac gave Tails a slight nudge in the side and said "a-are you okay?the words sound weak and fading. "y-yeah.. it feels like a desert in my mouth though" Tails let out a gentle whimper. Mac gave him a nod both not wanting to say anything, he turned his head and noticed they where not alone in the metallic box, across from Mac sat an elderly hedgehog in rags and chains, his hair was gray, and his bare feet where slightly frost bitten, he had one pure gray eye and the other is orange, his teeth where rotted and chipped, the old man said nothing but watched them. After a while of silence there was a small faded voice that rose from the far wall "what did they get you two young lads in for?" Mac looked up slightly frightened hearing the voice then sputtered out weakly "its kind of a long story I do not think I could tell you it all The old man cleared his throat but he still sounded weak and raspy "Names Tearsil.." the old man seemed to pause for a second to gather his thoughts. "so y-you are the ones they thought could return our relic to Casa uitat?"

Mac looked at him weakly "Y-yeah that would be us.." Tails gave a small shutter and then a nod spitting out a tad bit of blood. The old man gave a shrill nod "They are not gentle when they get you here... I was the chief of Police back when Casa uitat was in its prime then they attacked.. Amazot and his La Naiba band of misfit monsters." Mac lowered his head "is there a way we can break free?" Before we are out of the frying pan and into the flames?the old man put his weak fingers agents his chin and scratched it, he thought for a while and gave a small nod "I do believe there might be one way... just play along with me lads and we should be fine" he rammed his metal chain agents his chest which made him groan in pain he let out a pained "Guards!" Tails quickly caught on and elbowed Mac Gently both understanding what to do and both begin to frantically call for the guards. Tails's head gently clanked agents the metal wall as the box cart screeched to a stop, the two cultists who where driving the box car opened the door and dragged the three out. Tearsil was the last to walk out and when the guards got angry at him for it he yelled 'now' which the attention off him and onto Tails and Mac, Tearsil did not waist time and sent his chains agents one guards neck starting to choke him out. The other guard took out his baton and tried to send it into Tearsil's side but he turned the guard agents him and made him smash the baton into the guard being attacked, Tearsil sent his foot into the back of the guard which made him fall over kicking the guard with the baton then to insure they where out cold sent the chain furiously agents there heads. Tails and Mac watching on in astonishment as to what just happened got down onto there knees and searched for the keys to unshackle them. They toyed with the key for a while but finally they unlocked Tearsil then Tearsil did the same for the young adventurers "Still got it" Said Tearsil with a small nod and a laugh. He looked at the two kids after a while and then said "everything you need should be inside the glove box if I know how they operate" He gave Mac a stern look then Mac walked off to open the door and search the car. He felt a strange force push him towards the glove box, and when he opened it the relic flew out and landed back onto the metal plate on his glove. He gave it a look of pure confusion gently shrugged then walked back to them. "Well where are we heading?"Mac looked at the old man "where do you think you need to go?" Mac stopped and looked at him "What do you mean you? Aren't you coming with us to fight for your home?" the old man stopped and thought about it. "you know what lad I think you are right, if I do not fight for my home no one will. Count me in" Mac let out a sigh of relief and began walking to where he thought was the last check point. He gave an uncertain glance back at the box car that was just barley holding him prisoner and felt strange.. as if he was slowly regaining his strength. He shook his head and walked forward he felt it was to dangerous to go slow and began onto the next check point.


End file.
